From time to time the sucker rods and pumps located at the bottom of an oil well need to be serviced. When service is to be performed, access to these units can be had only by withdrawing them from the well.
When the well is to be serviced, the stuffing box is first removed from the pumping tee and the sucker rods are then elevated out of the tubing string in order to withdraw the pump from the bottom of the well. As the sucker rods are withdrawn upwardly through the tubing string, the scrappers and centralizers attached to the sucker rods can engage the interior of the upper portion of the pumping tee and be damaged or knocked off the sucker rod. Accordingly, a need exists for structure whereby an upward extension of the interior of the uppermost tubing string section through the pumping tee may be provided. The nipple of the instant invention is downwardly telescopingly receivable within the pumping tee and movably threadingly supportable therefrom with the lower end of the nipple closely opposing and forming an upward continuation of the upper end of the tubing section upon which the pumping tee is mounted.
Various forms of guiding sleeves, and the like, for use in conjunction with oil well equipment and also for protecting the interiors of tubular members are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,056,427, 3,225,833, 3,459,270, 3,473,607 and 4,020,874.